redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lyth Streambattle
Hi Lyth Streambattle, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 20:18, October 25, 2009 Hi Matey Welcome to redwall wiki, hope you like it here. There are a ton of fanfics and fan art here if you write or like to draw. Please check out my fanfic called The Wisest Badger Lord and please check out other people's user pages to find out more about them. Your Friend(hopefully) Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 20:39, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! You, i'm guessing, are an oter! Me too! ANd yore pic is grath! She is my abosolutelyballyflipping favorite character! My sisters have both read at least one Redwall book.my lil sisdidnt like it, but my big sis has read several and if you ask me she will draw you a pic. BUt some beasts i know just dont understand my like for Redwall at all. Sad, tisnt it. Ok i guess thats all! AHoy!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope you enjoy it here. I hope we become good friends! Bye! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) You think you're a nerd, too? You hate Twilight? You're about my age? Woah! We have a lot in common! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 00:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hola! I just wanted to say hi and welcome to the wiki. If you have time, check out my fanfic. --Penglens Who needs logic? 01:24, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Um, I'd suggest takin' your real name off of your user page. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) I haven't read your story yet. I just noticed that it had writing in the center. I probably will tonight. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) No Problem! I am totally serious about what I said about your fanfic, I wouldn't joke about that stuff, I really liked it. As for my favorite character, probably Nimbalo the Slayer.--Penglens Who needs logic? 14:02, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!! You like the young dubliners! I thought I was the only one. They're fantastic aren't they. Do ya like the Pogues, or the Orthodox Celts? --Penglens Who needs logic? 01:00, November 12, 2009 (UTC) As for my favorite song by them, it's a three-way tie between Brown Dog, Waxie's Dargle, or Foggy Dew(the newer version, the more punky one) : )--Penglens Who needs logic? 23:28, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Cool I like both versions of the Foggy Dew, depends on what mood I'm in. But I'm glad you like the Pogues, they were the first to combine Irish Folk with Punk-Rock, they're fantastic. I also tried listening to Gaelic Storm "Scaliwag" was my favorite one. Keep in touch--Penglens Who needs logic? 00:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I tried to find Barrett's Privateers on Youtube but it wasn't there, is it on iTunes or Playlist or something? I'm searching on Pandora for the song, I am however listening Helmethead by the Great Big Sea, very cool, but I'm glad you like Waxie's Dargle, the Pogues do it too, it's longer and more folky. : ), I don't have a Pandora thingy, it said that there's only a certain number of songs I can skip within an hour? If I make an account what does it do for me? Like, what are the details? PS. When you said tell me what I'm listening to now, did you mean my bands or the song I'm listening to that moment?--Penglens Who needs logic? 00:42, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Bands/Pandora To list all of my Irish Themed bands they are as follows : ) Young Dubliners(The Young Celtic-Rock band from L.A) The Pogues(The epitome of Celtic-Rock, from Ireland, popular since the 80s) Dropkick Murphys(The hard-core Irish themed band from Boston) Flogging Molly(The first Irish band I listened to) Orthodox Celts(The awesome irish rock band from Serbia) Tossers(I only like one song, Siobhan) That's about it for bands. As for Pandora, I find the whole website to be very confusing. It only plays portions of the songs I try to find, I tried to register and it said I already did. I think I'll stick to Playlist.com or Youtube, but I will try for iTunes. P.S. Good Orthodox Celts Song: Queen of the Day(find it on Youtube) P.P.S Another Good Pogues song (my personal favorite) Sally Maclennane P.P.P.S I really enjoy this discussion with you Lyth.--Penglens Who needs logic? 00:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Songs I love the Gates by Da Vinci's Notebook, fantastic lyrics. And if you want to stop talkin' about music, that's fine, it was fun while it lasted, plus you turned me on to a couple of new bands. Just let me know what ya want to talk about, I'm usually available in the afternoon and sometimes during the week, noonish, depends on my classes, ugggggh I hate highschool. --Penglens Who needs logic? 01:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing Highschool sucks but it's interesting, I will review your fanfic, just not today, I'm signin' off, I think I'm gonna go to bed, too tired. Anyway twas a fantastic evening talking with you Lyth Streambattle.--Penglens Who needs logic? 01:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) OMG! You listen to Flogging Molly!? I love their songs!! of the lyrics are kind of questionable in some, as I'm a Catholic but the tunes are fantastic. Put your sig on my friend page if you want! Neildown -- 21:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) --Lyth Streambattle Music is the true barometer of a person's soul 02:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Drunken Lullabies is pretty good. One of my older brothers has the album somewhere in the basement so I will have to get it. I don't know of too many other bands like them. Snoochieboochies is the only band I know of thats like Flogging Molly. But I haven't listened to them too much, it's not Irish themed, and their language is worse, lol. Flyleaf is Irish-themed but it's not funny/upbeat stuff, more like emo/Christian/metal but I like it. Neildown-- 19:05, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Profile Picture/Sig I love your new picture, very cute!--Penglens Who needs logic? 11:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I like your sig. and it is totally true.--Penglens Who needs logic? 13:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) FanFic Lyth, you can totally be in our fanfic, we need more otters anyway. Just put the information I listed on my user page in a comment.--Penglens Who needs logic? 23:26, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I think your otter would work out great, he kinda reminds me of Mask--Penglens Who needs logic? 11:46, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Super-duper excited! I'm gonna see Flogging Molly live! Yes, can't wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Penglens Who needs logic? 23:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) They're playin' in February, Webster Hall CT, really excited (my first live show) wish you could come.--Penglens Who needs logic? 13:57, November 25, 2009 (UTC) All ages, 25 bucks a ticket, not bad! Hope I see ya there(even though we might not know eachother)--Penglens Who needs logic? 02:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure Alright Alex, if we're on a first name basis, mine's Glenden, but call me Glen.--Penglens Who needs logic? 16:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) No, I have no problem with it at all, talk to ya later Alex--Penglens Who needs logic? 13:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Seasonal Equivalent. Excuse me, but are you aware that 1 season equals 2 years? If so, that would make you 26. Capiche? Excuse my last post. I forgot to say who I was. Silly me. I'm Evamek. You posted on my page, so I post on yours. wow. Holy crap. Dropkick Murphys AND Gaelic Storm? You, my friend, are awesome. I saw Gaelic STorm for free in concert in HArtford, CT. It was free cause it was an Irish/Scottish/Gaelic fest-type-thing. --Ejaxk The Abyss Talk! 15:18, December 7, 2009 (UTC) you weare glasses? me too! and lpg, and fren and...i forget who else. wearing glasses is cool. i hate twilight too. hmm. i dont know many bands. ok, well then-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 17:56, December 7, 2009 (UTC) You wanted to know when i posted my fan fiction User blog:Skipper Rorc/The Runaway Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! Thanks for the positive comment. Update on The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:35, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, BTW If ya think mine's good read The Darkblades it's ten times better.--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:11, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:13, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:46, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:38, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:05, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 17:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Gaelic Storm! Awesome!!! I'm starting to like them more and more, I actually bought their newest album this weekend. --Penglens Who needs logic? 23:54, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I have "How are we getting home?" I beleive it's their fifth album, seeing as that is the only album I have of their's, I like "I miss my home" the best. --Penglens Who needs logic? 23:16, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:26, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:18, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:47, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:04, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 20:56, March 14, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:41, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:08, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) NOTICE Because of lack of commenting, I have removed you from my update list so it isn't so long. Leave a message on my talk page if you want me to continue updating you.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 21:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Lyth! I'm leaving the site, if you want to know why just ask Copperjaw. But anyway, just thought I'd say goodbye seeing as you were one of my best friends on here. So goodbye and good luck with your fanfics and everything. Adios--Penglens Who needs logic? 11:03, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Explanation If you listen to Glen, then I'm a violent, pathetic loser with no life. If you listen to Copp, without outside influences, I'm an ecdentric genius who is defensive of 3 years work. One guy with a trolling account showed up and basically called my stuff unrealistic and stupid. The Glenn agreed, then Coldy, then Copp, all trying to alter my fine art. Istarted this whole project, I think I should have some say. I yelled at said troll. My "friends" were all like, Oh, I'm sorry for my friends outburst, would you like us to kiss your butt, too? I got angry and yelled at them. Glenny was a baby. So he left, reporting me to TBT twice. He was bad in real life anyway. He swore a lot. In a Christian household, no less. I understand I'm a bit defensive, but he didn't need to be such a baby. I hope we can still be friends. Ejaxk glen Due to complications in the group of editors, glen and a nameless other got into heated argument. they do not see eye to eye. One intimidates the other. They both hate each other. Glen counldn't take it anymore and left.--Skarklin Eulaliaaaa Bowlaynee! 16:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) SWIMTalk! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 20:31, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Apology That's perfectly all right, it was my fault entirely. I shouldn't have called her that in the first place, it wasn't very nice anyway. I'm sorry I acted like I didn't care with all my "1. I'm a girl" stuff. I hope you can forgive me.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 01:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, what happened between you and Snowpaw on the Shout Box? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:30, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey- I don't know what's going on between you and Wild and everyone else, but for some reason I seemed to have offended you last night- I want to apologize for that. -passes cookie- I'm sorry if I somehow did. If I didn't offend you, ignore this, and if I did... what did I do? Lol. I just want to know for future reference, lol. Thanks and sorry. --Chris has a signature!! o.O 15:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Behavior This is a website for all ages. A positive, friendly website. If you ever start posting items like you did earlier today ever again, and I find out about it (which I will), you will be permanently banned without further warning. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:39, June 18, 2010 (UTC)